Rockafeller Skank
|from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |game = |year = 1998 |dlc = March 21, 2019 (JDU) April 3, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Arrows, JD2) (Arrows, remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 52 113 (Remake) |audio = |nowc = Rockafeller |perf = }}"The Rockafeller Skank" (also known as " " in-game) by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. At the beginning, he is wearing a hot pink baseball cap, blue headphones and blue sunglasses. He is also wearing a purple shirt with a record on it, green cargo pants, and pink and blue sneakers. His outfit cycles through random colors throughout the routine. Background Original The background has studio-like sound mixers, blue spotlights, levers that go up often and blue volume lines. During a part of the song, the volume lines turn red and raised up all the way. Remake In the remake, the lights are slightly more luminous and the floor is more reflective. Gold Move There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Circle your right arm up in the air four times. Rockafeller jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move (Original/Beta Remake) Rockafeller jdu gm 1.png|Gold Move (Updated Remake) Rockafeller gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in following Mashups: *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Pump It'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Ghost In The Keys'' (Swag) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following Playlists: * *All Songs K-R Trivia General *'' '' is the fourth song by Fatboy Slim in the series. **However, this is the only Fatboy Slim song that is not a remix. **This is his third song in , making him the first artist in the series to have three songs on the same game. *The short version starts in the middle of the song, rather than at the start. **This is also the case with Proud Mary ''and ''Take Me Out . Routine *There is a screenshot that shows three Beta elements; the lights in the background were brighter and there is a beta pictogram. The dancer is also in a slightly different pose. *During the middle part, the beat triangle (end of the pictogram slide in the remake) slows dramatically and even stops beating for a few seconds. **This is the only case in the series. *In the score screen background, the music bars are actually transparent. *Due to the song not having any assigned banner colors in the files, the default menu colors of are used for the banner when the song is selected. *In the preview, the original pictograms can be seen. **The pictograms also appear early. Gallery Game Files RockafellaSkank cover jd2.png|'' '' rockafeller_cover_generic.png|'' '' (Remake) Rockafeller_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Rockafeller cover albumbkg.png| album background Rockafeller banner bkg.png| menu banner Rockafeller_map_bkg.png| map background Rockafeller_Cover_1024.png| cover Rockafeller_BC.jpg| cover Rockafeller jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Rockafeller jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Rockafeller beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar Rockafeller beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar rockafeller pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( /Beta Remake) Rockafeller jdnow pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated Remake) Rockafeller jd2 background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots rockafeller jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Rockafeller jd2 ready.png| ready screen rockafeller jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu rockafeller jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen rockafeller jdnow score.png| score screen Rockafeller jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Rockafeller jd2019 load.png| loading screen Rockafeller jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Rockafeller promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Barbiegirl medicina rockafeller jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Medicina and Barbie Girl) Beta Elements rockafeller beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 rockafeller beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 rockafeller beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) Rockafeller beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram (Remake) Rockafeller promo gameplay.png|Beta gameplay (brighter lights and an unused pictogram) Videos Official Music Video Fatboy Slim - The Rockafeller Skank Rockafeller Skank (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2 Rockafeller Skank Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance 2019 Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance Now Extractions Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Rockafeller Skank de:Rockafeller Skank ru:Rockafeller Skank pl:Rockafeller Skank tr:Rockafeller Skank Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Fatboy Slim Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade